No-Show
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie doesn't show up for a meeting with a friend! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

No-Show

As Nick walked up the driveway after a long night at the lab one Saturday morning he noticed Jackie's van was gone.

He walked in the house and set his field kit by the door. He went into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

 _I'm meeting Ashley for coffee, the kids are at my parents' house, I'll pick them up when I'm done. I hope you had a good night at work, see you in a couple hours. Love Jacks._

Nick smiled to himself, he was glad Jackie was getting out of the house.

He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Then he opened the refrigerator and took out a huge pot of potato soup Jackie had made the night before.

Jackie loved soup, she often ordered it when they went out to restaurants. Nick guessed that her love for soup started because she lived in such a cold climate growing up and even after living in the desert all these years hadn't squelched her love of it.

Nick liked soup well enough but it wasn't something he'd die without either.

Nick heated up a bowl of the soup and then smooshed crackers in it and then took it into the living room to eat.

He had only taken a couple bites when the landline phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and it was a number he vaguely recognized.

"Hello?" He said answering.

"Nick?" The woman caller asked.

"Yes."

"Nick, this is Ashley is Jackie home?"

"No, I thought she was meeting you for coffee. When I got home tonight there was a note on the table that said she was meeting you for coffee."

"She was supposed to meet me an hour ago but she never showed up. I called her but her phone went straight to voicemail. Jackie's never late for anything and if she was going to be just the slightest late she would have called me."

Nick's heart dropped, Ashley was right, something was very wrong.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The second Nick had hung up with Ashley he called Jackie's cell phone number, but just like it did when Ashley tried to call her it went right to voicemail.

Nick then called his in-laws, he didn't want to panic them yet but he wanted to see if they'd talked to her, and more importantly he wanted to make sure the kids were safe and accounted for.

"Hello?" Jackie's mom answered on the second ring.

"Hi Aubrey, have you talked to Jackie today?" Nick asked his mother in law, trying to keep his voice light and carefree so he wouldn't alarm her.

"Yeah, she dropped the kids off earlier this morning, she's at coffee with her friend Ashley, did you just get off of work?"

"Yeah, just a little bit ago. So you still have the kids right?"

"Yep."

Nick breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Would you like me to come get them?" He asked.

"Oh no, they are just fine here, Jackie said she'd pick them up when she was done. You enjoy having the house to yourself for a while."

"Alright thanks." Nick said and then hung up.

After he had hung up the phone he decided to trace the route Jackie most likely would have taken from her parent's house to the coffee shop Ashley told him the two women were suppose to meet at. He got in his truck and started driving, he drove past his in-laws house hoping that they weren't outside, he still didn't want to alarm them yet and it would look awfully odd if he just drove by the house and didn't stop to pick up the kids. Nobody was outside.

He drove the residential neighborhood and then as soon as he could he hopped onto the interstate because that was most likely where Jackie would have gone because it was the quickest way.

It didn't take long for him to get in a traffic jam, a bumper to bumper traffic jam. He sat there for at least twenty minutes before he could see why the traffic was so backed up, there was a horrific looking car accident.

As he got a little closer to the wreck Nick's heart dropped out of his chest, a white van, just like the kind Jackie drove had been nearly obliterated.

 _Oh God, no_. He thought to himself.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was just about ready to get out of his truck and sprint over the scene when his cell phone rang. He was so frantic he didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He nearly shouted into the phone.

"Nicky." A voice asked, stunning him so badly he nearly dropped the phone.

"Jacks, thank god, where are you?" He asked her, fearful he wouldn't be able to hear her answer over the sound of his pounding heart.

"I'm at the coffee shop that Ashley and I were supposed to meet at. I'm so sorry about all of this, there was a horrible accident and I got stuck in the traffic and my phone died and I accidently brought in my phone charger for the car yesterday so I couldn't charge my phone. The coffee shop was nice enough to let me use their phone to call you and Ashley, when she told me she'd called you, I knew you would be frantic. I'm sorry, I feel so bad I worried you both, Ashley isn't mad, at least she says not but as a peace offering I'm buying her a gift card to the coffee shop. Are you at home?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm now stuck in the traffic jam you were stuck in. The van that was involved in the wreck looks just like yours and I thought…" He said as his voice trailed off.

"Oh, Nicky, I'm sorry, I was in the far lane so I didn't really get a good look at the vehicles involved. Are emergency crews still on the scene? I'm so sorry I scared you."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're ok, and no, the only thing I see are police officers directing traffic, no ambulances or firetrucks."

"I hope everyone is alright." She told him.

"Yeah I hope so too." He replied although by the looks of it that sadly probably wasn't the case.

"I'm going to head to Ashley's real quick and then go pick up the kids at my parent's house and then head home, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, see you soon." He told her.

After Jackie had picked up the kids before heading home she made one more stop, to get tacos for dinner, Nick's favorite kind of fast food, as a peace offering to him.

The rest of the day was spent lazily playing with the kids.

That night Nick and Jackie watched the evening news and they learned that the woman that _had_ been in the van had miraculously suffered nothing more than a broken ankle which made both Nick and Jackie very happy!

The End!

 _Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update but our internet has been on the fritz for the last couple of days!_


End file.
